Our New Games: The World
by ToffeeMuffins
Summary: Hannalise Jones is a simple girl from District 3, living with her slightly crazy mother Piper, and being friends with bubbly Freya. When she is reaped, everything changes, as her mother sensed something bad. With the arena different to the others, and not just having one terrain, will she literally, go on top of the world, or will she crash back down?
1. My Life, My District and Our History

"MMM UP UP!" Mum shouted down the hall. I moaned, flipping onto my back. It suddenly dawned on me it was the reaping today. We hadn't had a victor in 25 years and that Hunger Games didn't even complete. Poor Beetee Flickers.

My name is Hannalise Jones. Being 15, I have a fair chance of being picked to be reaped, but not as bad as District 12. During the rebellion, apparently Beetee tried to cut the Capitol broadcast and show snippets of 12 or Katniss Everdeen. Word says Katniss is happily living with her husband Peeta Mellark, and have a girl called Rue. The conditions there were awful, devastating infact. By the time they were 18, most children have their names in more than 30 times, the lucky few 20+.

My mother survived the Rebellion, she was only 6 but her parents, my grandparents, died, leaving her to a tough child-hood in the orphanage.

Walking downstairs, my mother was watching the 80th Hunger Games, the first of the new kind. Unfair really. The 8 districts that had the most victors throughout the old Hunger Games, therefore entering Districts 1,2,3,4,5,7,9,10. The two 74th Victors had an uprising in their district against this, but the new leader President Paylor reasoned, or more like threatened them with saying if you drop out of this, your district won't be entered, as they had enough victors to qualify, as most of the districts victor's were killed one way or the other. They stood their ground for a while, but slunk back into the shadows, claiming if someone else wants to stop it, they can. Nobody blames them really, they got all the eligible children at that time through without being reaped, until this came back.

I ran over and snatched the remote out of her hands. "What are you doing!" I demanded, throwing it down onto the sofa. She struggled, cringing as a familiar face was shown in the sky. Ah, Gemini Fowler, my mother's best friend. She was 7 during the rebellion, and was 12 when she was reaped. She made it to the final 5, but unfortunately the victor from District 9 poisoned her beef jerky with nightlock berries.

"Why are you watching that?" I ask, dumbfounded. No panic attacks or flashbacks have happened so far, and that was brilliant. I actually got time to carry on building my sewing machine; I'm in need of new clothes.

Squirming underneath my firm hold, she whispered. "Preparing myself for the weeks-" and she stopped. Her eyes began to come cloudy.

"Hang on, Piper." I rushed to the kitchen, rooting round the cabinets. I'm not that close to my mum, so I just call her by name. Panting, I tip a bottle of pills onto the table, snatch one up, fill a glass of water and give to my mum.

Gulping, I perch at the end of the battered yellow couch. "What did you mean? Weeks to come?" I nervously asked. Shaking her head, the clock struck 3. Closer you are to the capitol, later the reaping.

I sigh, running down the hall into my room, picking out my favourite outfit. A cream ruffled top with jet black trousers with a silver belt. The belt was a present from my friend Freya. She is a darling, saving up her wages from her family shop just for a present.

"I want to look nice if I'm going to get reaped." I muttered. The second time the clock struck, I kissed my mother on the forehead. "See you later Piper."

Walking to the square, a familiar face pounced and smothered me. "Whoa, hey Freya." I chuckled, dusting all of the sand off my clothes. "I'm wearing your belt. " I grinned, striking a dazzling pose. She laughed, and suddenly stopped. "It's the reaping; I really don't know why I'm laughing."

I shrugged and put my arm around her shoulders. "Freya, Chill."

She pushed me off, firing back "How can you be so calm in this situation."

"Don't know, watched so many of them with my mum, they don't seem to scare me anymore." I start, but received a 'seriously' look of Freya. "I Fooled you! Seriously, I am scared, just trying to liven things up I guess." Smirking, Freya playfully shoved me as we walked towards the square.

Then, there she was, the famous Yazmin Papperoni, filing her perfectly oval shaped nails and tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for the citizens to file in. With red hair, slighty brown skin and in a green blazer and skirt, she honestly looked like an old flower called a Poppy, which was in battlefields way before the Dark Days. I burst out laughing, receiving stares. Scowling, I went over to a peacekeeper to sign in. I linked arms with Freya and I walked over to the 15 year old section.

After 10 minutes, Yazmin spoke up;

"Welcome Darlings, to the 100th Annual Hunger Games or the 20th new games. Before we begin, is anybody missing?" She exclaims, hissing on the 's. Scanning the audience, she clasps her hands. "Well let's start then our little electricians." She laughs. I snigger with Freya, alongside most of the eligible citizens. She clicks her remote and a screen comes down, blaring the nations anthem and the seal appearing on the screen. Then, Paylor, the 2nd President of Panem, goes through the speech, adding a little about the star-crossed lovers and how they brought freedom for 5 years, then how when conditions became worse, they backed out slowly. Freya sniffs at this, as she loves Katniss and Peeta, and she wants to meet them one day. Paylor's mind is cruel and twisted, as she threatened District 12. The video finishes and the screen slides back up. "Lets get started!" She squeals, walking over to the girls bowl and hovering her hand for a while, before snatching one from the bottom of the pile. Walking back, she says "Ladies first!" and she reads out the name.

Yazmin says something I quite can't catch, and movement occurs in our section. She repeats slowly.

"Hannalise Jones."


	2. Reaping & Journey

_Review please! Thank you for reading so far, this is my first story, I hope its okay._

I stood there like a fish, with my mouth open. Only to hear Freya crying brought me back down to earth and I slowly walked forwards, plastering a fake smile on my face. Two peacekeepers gripped under my shoulders, and pushed me forwards. Arriving at the stage, Yazmin beckoned me and took my shoulders and steered me towards the microphone.

"So, Hannalise Jones is our girl tribute! Would anybody like to volunteer?" She asks, and receives silence. "Let's get onto the boys!" She shrieked delightfully. Scuttling over to the boys, she took great pleasure of pulling ridiculous faces whilst deciding what slip to choose. Snatching up a crumpled slip, she read out the name;

"Isaac Ballestoes."

I stared out to the horizon, because the tears were threatening to spill, but I just caught a glimpse of a 13 year old boy shuffling towards the stage, and suddenly tripping. I flickered my eyes over Freya to see her boring into my soul, shaking her head. During the tripping incident, I sniffled and choked back the tears. As Isaac joins me, she asks for volunteers, but all you could hear was the crackling of the barbed wire surrounding the square.

"Well, let's welcome the District 3 tributes, Hannalise Jones and Isaac Ballestoes, shake hands and may the odds be ever in your favour." Yazmin grinned, dragging out the word favour. I gave Isaac a reassuring squeeze, and he gave one back.

I was thrown into a room full of velvet. It was gorgeous. As I sat carefully on a chair, I finally released the tears, but stopped as I needed sponsors didn't I? Nobody would want to sponsor a weepy 15 year old. Then, the first person to come through was Piper, as she threw herself on me.

"Oh Piper." I muffled into her shoulder as she sobbed into mine, and then she started to thump me.

"Why? Why? Why? WHY?" She screamed as I rubbed her back.

"I don't know, I really don't know." I honestly told her, but it didn't satisfy her.

"I knew." She shivered. "I had a feeling, but I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" She grabbed her hair.

"You couldn't do anything anyways." I sigh.

"First Gemini, now you." She cries, and then a peacekeeper bursts open the door.

"Time to go mam." He said in a stern voice.

"No, NO!" Her voice rises, clinging on to me like a monkey. He glares at her, and when Piper still does nothing, he grabs her and walks out the room.

"I love you Hannalise, Hannalise, Hannalise!" She screams, and the door slams shut.

"I love you too." There was a long pause. "Mum."

It was immediate to see that Isaac had been crying. At least I managed not to cry. Freya visted me after, and told me that I had to come home, and engulfed me in a hug. I told her I'd try, very hard, but seriously, who thinks District 3 is going to have a victor. Yazmin Papperoni joins us, and leads us to the train. Rumours say it goes over 250 miles per hour, meaning we'll be at the capitol in under 3 hours.

My eyes lighten up at the sight. Platinum, marble, velvet, silk furniture was dotted around the room, it was about the same size as my bungalow. I stroked the sofa's, awed the chandeliers and gasped at the platters of food set out. Yazmin, seeing my expression said "That's just the snacks, this is called the superior room, a name the capitol gave it, and that's not all." And she leads us into the next room, which is the dining room, which has about 3 lots more platters of foods dotted around. "My darlings, that's just your starter course." She chuckles when I pull a face. That could feed me and Piper for a week.

"Dinner is at 5, then we will be watching the reapings with your mentors Beetee Flickers and Jenna Topnam"

Both of them nod their heads and Jenna talks "Isaac, your mentor is Beetee, and Hannalise, your with me, you have around 30 minutes to get ready, and we'll meet you here."

Beetee continues, "Down the hall there are two rooms, the one on the left is for Isaac, and the one on the right is for you of course Hannalise."

I nod and walk down the hall to my room. When I step in, I became overwhelmed. The king-sized bed looked like it would give immediate warmth, and the wardrobes looked full to the brim of clothing, and the bath in the water closet looked like a swimming pool.

Stripping off, I soaked in some sort of foam that smelt like lemons. I pressed the wrong button of hundreds and instead of rose bubble bath, lemon foam decides to squirt itself at me. It smelt divine though. Talking of divine, when I stepped out of the bath, a waft of something delicious came past as I dived into the wardrobe, selecting a crimson dress with a white belt. "Oh, that reminds me of Freya." I remembered. Instead of the white belt, I unbuckled it and slipped on the silver belt, and some black ballet pumps and ran out of the room. As I burst into the room, Yazmin dropped her food onto her lap. "Oh crumbs, my pepperoni stained."

"Namesake." I laughed, and Jenna laughed too, realizing Papperoni sounds very similar, then the whole cart was chuckling, whilst Yazmin sat in a sulk.

"Oh, very funny." She sarcastically says.

The starters were served, and when I tucked in, I said with my mouth full "This is awesome!"

Yazmin tutted. "Manners dear."

That just ticked me off. Gulping, I scowled "Well love, if you'd like to take a look at the world, I'm going into a place with 15 other tributes, excluding myself and that place contains mutts, weapons and blood-thirsty tributes. You're so used to eating stuff like this every-day, you don't realize other districts don't have a thing on you, and if your going to criticize me actually enjoying my food, go ahead, because I don't have long to live, and you do. Manners don't cost a thing yes, but when you live like us, you don't care, so thank-you." I finished, sitting back down with a thump, when the most extraordinary thing happened. Beetee and Jenna looked around and stood up, clapping. Isaac then joined in. I felt myself blush when I heard Yazmin speak up.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't realize." She mumbles.

After a long silence I reply; "It's alright." I shrugged, finishing my soup.

After the other 2 courses, I look over to Isaac who seems to look a bit sickly, and I had to be honest, so did I. I sighed as I stood up. "Are we watching the recaps yet?" I ask.

"Yes, it is broadcasting now, off we go!" Yazmin pipes, leading the way

The legendary, old Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith comes on to the screen, talking and then showing the recaps. Only a few tributes stood out in my head. The Monstrous boy from 1, The lush girl from 2, the red-haired weedy boy from 5, and the determined girl volunteer from 10. When I see us, I see myself actually for the first time. I look like I'm enjoying myself, and I snigger under my breath. Then suddenly, the train comes to a halt and I run to the window to find were pulling into the station and in the distance, the Rockies and tall buildings flashing with lights surrounded us.

"That my girl is the capitol." Jenna comes behind and places a hand on my shoulder.

_That's my chapter 2! I love you all xx Once again, review and add to your favourites. Carry on reading, It'll make my day- CloveandtheMockingjay XOXO_


	3. Blast of the Past

_Hey! Sorry for not updating… MATHS TESTS. Anyway I'm back, and here is the next chapter…_

"No way!" I gasp. The capitol has all of this, and we get a cramped district with barely enough food and we're not allowed to roam around anywhere outside our assigned neighbourhood.

"Stop daydreaming. Anyways, when you get in there, you're not going to like what they do to you, but let them okay?" Beetee asks

We both start to protest but we're cut off short by the doors opening and stairs coming out.

"Off you go, and don't embarrass yourself!" Yazmin squeals, gently pushing us. I stumble down a flight of stairs into a crowd of flashing lights, screaming fans and peacekeepers guiding us into the remake centre. Yazmin, Beetee and Jenna wave goodbye and walk off to do something.

I walked through the doors and was told to walk down the corridor and find 'FEMALE 3' on the door. "Okay." I said as calmly as I could, even though they were agitating me as they kept giving me dodgy looks. Isaac appeared next to me as he was told where to go. I sighed as I walked down the never ending line of doors, passing several such as district 1 and 2. When I found 'MALE 2' I grinned, as I could see the next door which was right at the end of the corridor.

"You know where to go, right?" I paused in front of my room, as Isaac kept on walking.

"Yes, male 3." He waved as I entered the door

I walked in to be pinned to the wall by a furry hair woman. "Excuse me?" I ask angrily.

She stumbles back and crashes into a sink. "Oh Hannalise, I'm sorry, we were expecting you're…" she trailed off

"Mentor Jenna." A flat jet black hair man said. If he didn't have a slight shade of violet in his skin, he looks as if he would belong in district 3. His face did look familiar. Then, he surprised me the most by saying. "How's Mrs Wench?"

Mrs Wench was my childhood teacher in neighbourhood 12. "How do you know her?" I ask, puzzled.

"You may know me as Augustus Reidforrest." He chuckled as my face drops.

"You're the troublemaker that got sent away when I was 10." I laugh

"All is well I take?" He smiles

"Yes I-" but I was cut off by the furry woman.

"Herb! We are here to do a job. Anyways, your mentor, she… she doesn't like us… and planned an attack on us last time." She rolls her eyes.

"Seriously?" I bite my lip, drinking in everything. Nodding, she demands.

"End of chitchat, beauty base zero!"

After endless hours of plucking, waxing, washing, rubbing, it was finally over. Cherish, the furry woman, Nigella , the other woman and Herb started to clap. "You finally look like a human now!" Cherish squeals, dashing over to the phone to obviously call my stylist. I silently mutter "I don't feel like one."

Then they all start to leave, closing the door around them. I finally reach for my robe, as I don't feel comfortable being stark naked. "I was perfectly alright before they decide to pluck every inch of life out of me." I growl, tying the robe around me and sitting back down on the table. I waited for 2 minutes, then a skinny woman with turquoise hair flowing freely around her shoulders, gold sparkly pants, rose v cut top and black ballet flats.

"I'm Renesmee, and I'm your stylist." She smiles, holding out a hand,

"Hannalise." I nervously reply

"I know who you are."

I laugh sarcastically "Yeah, I know"

She claps her hands and heads to a closet the prep team kept guarded. After typing a code in a pad on the wall, a glass sheet slides open and Reneesmee steps in, shuffling through a rack of clothing.

I ask in bewilderment "Are those all mine!"

Renesmee turns around and laughs. "No, this costume was Penelope's, the girl tribute for last year, and this one," she lifts up another one "was Daniela's."

I remember those girls very well. Penelope was this strong, 18 year old stocky built girl who got a 9 in training, but got killed off by a beginner from 10 with a spear at the bloodbath. That was the year district 4 won. Daniela was a weedy girl who was 13, who couldn't really do much. Her training score was 5, and she got to the final 10 by her strategy being hide and stay near water. Unfortunately, the boy from 2 knifed her, but the girl from 5 strangled him. The victor of those games was the girl from 5.

"So, where's mine?" I bounced up onto the table.

"Here." Reneesmee unzipped a holder to reveal a silver sparkly low cut dress just above the knees, 3 disc's twisted together on a headband, and 4 inch stilettos, with pieces of wire sticking out.

"It's gorgeous!" I sigh, rubbing the dress.

"You'll look even better with this on." She tells me, giving me a wide belt.

"It'll light up, and you'll look like you'll be electrocuted." Renesmee smirks. "If you attach it properly, it'll light up your whole body, and you'll only feel a light tickling sensation." She hands the dress over to her

"Really?" she whispers.

"Yes, now put on your dress, but not the belt, or you probably will electrocute yourself, okay?" Renesmee pushes me into a cubicle.

As I strip off, I hear a crackling sound coming from my feet. The belt was sparkling. "Is my belt supposed to sparkle yet?" I asked, trying to be calm.

"What? No! Give it here quick!" Renesmee panicked, shoving her hand under the cubicle, to be met by the sparkling belt.

"Oh Hannalise!" she sighed "You turned it on."

"Sorry!" I shout back, adjusting by dress and slipping on my shoes.

"How do I look?" I unlock the door, spinning.

"Perfect, now lets just wait for Isaac."

Isaac comes along about 5 minutes later, looking identical in a silver suit and shoes.

"Awh!" I coo.

"Shut up!" Isaac brushes me off him, but I could see a slight smile in his face

"It doesn't start-" Renesmee begins but is cut off by Caesar Flickerman

"We are ready to begin, will all tributes make their way to the city circle please."

_Thank you for reading, please review and add to your favourites, I just want this story to be good- ClovewiththeMockingjay_


	4. Ceremony & Arena Mysteries

_Hey! Thank you, got loads more views recently, and someone has put me in their favourite's box :D Keep on reading, it's only (hopefully) going to get better _

I look over at Renesmee for confirmation, and as she nods in return, I open the door and walk down the corridor to the entrance to the city circle. All the other districts look to have been waiting a long time, as some of them sigh in relief when we appear.

"Right, let's put the belt on you." Renesmee says, looping my belt around the holes.

"Isaac, where's your stylist, Zayn?" Renesmee asked

"I don't know, he said you'll buckle mine on." He replies, holding up an identical belt. Renesmee sighs, muttering.

"Zayn, for goodness sake!"

When were all attached, we make our way over to the chariot. I step in, alongside Isaac.

"Listen carefully." Renesmee starts. "The minute you start waving, the electric will come on, and the minute you put your hand down, it'll stop. Get it?"

I nod, and Isaac agrees. The music starts booming as Renesmee starts to run away to the stylists box, shouting "Good luck!"

One and Two roll out, looking as beautiful and talented as ever, and then we roll out. I lift my hand up and cast a gleaming smile on my face, as I can feel a light tickling sensation. Gasps from the audience and sudden cheers for District 3 occur, obviously because the electric is crackling and sparkling. I look at Isaac, and he looks amazing, so I look at myself in the banners above my head, to find myself sparkling. We arrive at the end of the circle, just as district 10 are rolling in, so I drop my hand and all of the electric had gone. We waited for a while, for all of the other districts to gather round, and then President Paylor taps into her microphone. "Welcome, tributes, we welcome you, we honour your courage and sacrifice, and may the odds be ever in your favour."

Then we all start moving again, and when we arrive inside the training centre, Isaac and I are engulfed in hugs.

"Well done!" pipes my prep team

"You look fabulous; you'll have sponsors lining up round the block!" Jenna and Beetee say, congratulating us by slapping us on the back.

"Darlings, you stole the show!" Yazmin squeals.

Renesmee walks up, smirking at me. I laugh, as Renesmee isn't a woman who congratulates.

"Good job girl." she says, normally with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but when everybody isn't looking, she bursts into a smile.

"Well lets head up to our room and watch the recaps before dinner." Jenna leads the way, pointing to an elevator. I've never been in one before, and this one is so exhilarating, I want to go again, but after my debut at the openings, I don't want to seem childish. I step in and the first thing I see is a glass chandelier, then a platform with a dining table on with six chairs, a lounging area over in the corner, lower than everything else, as you have to climb into it, a spiral staircase heading upwards and 2 corridors.

"It's gorgeous!" I smile, walking in, "Where does that lead to?" I ask Jenna.

"Oh, that's the balcony, it's breathtaking, make sure you look after, but go and change and just put your costume on your bed, the avox's will clean it up."

Before she walks away, I grab her arm. "What are avox's?"

"People who have done a terrible crime and the capitol punishes them by cutting out their tongue, don't speak to them unless you have to, you'll get them in trouble, okay?"

"Yes." I whisper "Where's my room."

"The corridor on the left, and the room on the right." Jenna walks over to the living area as I run down the corridor. As I opened the door, I flung myself onto the bed, ignoring the pristine oak wardrobes and the massive window overlooking the city. I sob for a bit, thinking of home and the avox's, better than to cry at separate times, just let them all come at once. I sit up, sniffling and wiping the tears away, I remember I was due in to watch the recaps, so I quickly strip off my costume, place it on my bed and chose a green silk top and black pants with black ballet pumps. Before I leave, I see a remote by my bed, so I pick it up and press the button, and the window changes scenery, but the scariest thing was, the last picture had 4 different terrains on it. In the background, there was the picture of the world. I remember learning about the countries in class, so then I labelled them. "Africa." I said, pointing to a dusty climate with spiders, snakes and sand everywhere.

"Antarctica." I shuddered, looking at the polar bears and icy water.

"England." I nod, as this climate looks normal, with sunny weather and rainy weather

"Australia." I whimper, as this terrain has a lot of water.

I couldn't figure out why this would be here, until as I exited the door, it popped into my head. "That's my arena!"

I ran down the corridor, blocking the thought out of my mind, as I found Isaac, Beetee, Jenna and my prep team and stylists watching the recaps. Yazmin was just exiting when she shouted. "She's here!"

She whispered. "Where were you?" as I walked down the stairs.

"In my room." I moaned, praying for her to go away.

"Leave her be." Jenna said sternly. I like her, she sticks up for me, but maybe that's just her job. I plonk myself down next to her, sinking into the sofa.

"It's so comfy!" I laughed, wriggling down into it.

"I agree, District 10 are coming out now, sorry, you missed yourself."#

"It's alright." I shrug.

When that finished, Jenna took us all over to the dining area. Climbing up the stairs, I whispered to Isaac. "Meet me after, I have something to show you."

He nods, walking to sit by Beetee.

I plonk down next to Renesmee and Yazmin, edging slightly towards Renesmee.

"I agree, she freaks me out too!" Renesmee chuckles

I chuckle alongside with her, as the first course of chicken liver parfait with butter and green beans.

I shovel every mouthful down, no harm in putting more wait on during my time here, probably going to lose it again in the arena. I finish, clanging my cutlery down, when my second course arrives with my dessert behind it. Succulent roast beef with white rolls, peas, carrots, and gravy. I sigh, savouring every morsel. I move on to the dessert, which today was sticky toffee pudding with strawberries. I dig in, and when I finish, I feel a little sickly. How do the people in the capitol survive this?

I excuse myself, as Jenna and Beetee think that we should go to bed. I arrive in my room, and seconds later Isaac appears.

"Yes? What do you want to show me?" he perches at the end of my bed.

"This." I reply, flicking over to the 4 terrains.

"Its Africa, Antarctica, England and Australia, so?"

"Why would they put that here then?"

"I don't know."

"I do"

"How?" Isaac leaps of the bed and walks over to me

"That." I point and look at Isaac. "Is our arena."

_Thank you for reading once again. Please keep reviewing and adding to my favourites, I feel on top of the world when you do- ClovewiththeMockingjay XOXO_


	5. Cheesy Chips & Training

_Hey! Keep on reading please, my views are going up :D_

"Pft, no it's not." Isaac laughs. I glare at him.

"How do you know?"

"How do you know?" Isaac smirks

I stutter. "Well, I d-don't, but-t it's going to be one o-of these, so I'm preparing myself."

Isaac looks over to me, and back at the window

"Meh, I believe you." He stands up and walks to the door but pauses. "Thanks for telling me though."

"It's alright." I shrug.

"You have no idea the effect you can have." He states,

I whip around "What's that mean?"

He shakes his head and walks out of the door, closing it behind him.

"He is definitely not that weedy boy I saw at the reaping."

I stroll around the room, looking for the nightwear closet, when I find it next to a mouthpiece.

"A mouthpiece, seriously?" I sigh. I look from side to side, then I say;

"Cheesy Chips!" as Herb said it earlier, but then, a steaming plate of cheesy chips comes out of a hole.

"Whoa!" I say, poking it to see if it's edible. "I'm trying these."

I bite into one, with the fluffiness of the potato and the tanginess of the cheese coming together, I sigh.

I quickly scoff them down, and put the plate back into the hole. "That," I say, licking my fingers "Was delish!"

I take out the first pair of pyjama's and slip them on, and with that note, I jump into bed, and let sleep take over me.

I wake up pretty late in the morning, and I leap out of bed, forgetting I'm not in District 3 anymore. I smile, thinking I'm sleeping at Freya's, but I look around to see glamorous furniture, and my face falls. I'm living in the death trap. I look on the wall to see it's 7:20, and I don't have to get up till 9:20, I have another 2 hours of sleep, so I slip back underneath the covers. I do so, wake up when Yazmin screeches. "Rise with the sunshine, it's a busy busy day!"

I flip off my covers to find a top and some stretchy leggings with the number 3 sewn onto the shoulder blades and the thighs, that definitely weren't there before. I strip off, running to the shower. There were even more buttons than the one on the train, so I press one that weren't there before, and a green substance that smells like lime comes spurting out onto me, followed by some lime bubbles, and them a lime body scrub.

"Huh, that's why it said all in one."

I dry myself off, and put on the outfit, and leave my room to go to breakfast.

"Someone smells fancy!" Renesmee passes me, laughing,

"5 words; Shower, Button, All in one."

"Ah." She nudges me playfully, and carries on walking.

Running to the dining table, someone sticks their foot out and I go flying onto my face.

"Hey!" I shout, to see Isaac smirking

"Basically, if we were in the Hunger Games now, your dead."

"Yeah, but were not." I scowl

"Yet."

I jump up, sighing as I brush off dust.

"Hey, I told Beetee about the arena thingy." Isaac tells me, as we are walking.

"So, what did he say."

"He said it's possible, they did it to Katniss Everdeen."

I stop "Really."

"Yeah."

I nod "Cool."

Everybody was waiting for us when we arrived. "Finally." Beetee sighs

I scowl, sitting down next to Isaac and Jenna. A huge serving of scrambled eggs, fried potatoes, beans, toast with butter, bacon and tomatoes comes forward. "What's this called?"

"An English breakfast!" Jenna says.

"It looks yummy!" I grin, tucking in. There was silence until Renesmee walks back in

"Sorry guys." She says, sliding into her seat and begins

Isaac speaks up next, by saying. "We heard you last night eating your food?" he turns to me, and I blush. "Yazmin thought someone was attacking you by the way you were screaming and moaning."

Yazmin laughs from across the table. "I did indeed, what were you eating."

"Cheesy chips."

Everybody moans in pleasure. "They are lovely aren't they?" Zayn and Beetee simultaneously say.

"Hmmhmm." I nod, swallowing some bacon.

"That's why. They are too lovely to resist." Renesmee smiles.

When everybody had finished, Beetee and Jenna get everyone's attention. "So, today is first day of training, what can you do?"

Isaac speaks up first "I work with my mother in our factory."

"What skills does that gain?" Renesmee says, her voice dripping with sarcasm

"Hand to hand combat, knife throwing and maybe garrotting." He shoots back at Renesmee, who now is looking at her lap. I couldn't believe that Isaac had such a bad life, that bad he had to protect himself with knives and hand to hand combat.

"Good good, what about you Hannalise?"

I bite my lip. "A mace, club and knives."

I learnt to use knives when my mother went on a crazy streaking during the 95th Hunger Games. I grabbed a knife and threw it at the wall to calm her down. It got a good stick, so it just became a hobby, and maces and clubs happened when I had to go into a factory for a school trip, and were allowed to pick up one for science. I had a good swing and managed to beat the dummy to a pulp, so I was allowed to keep it, and I did, because of the Hunger Games. It didn't all go to waste then.

"Maces?" Jenna's eyes pop.

"Yes, long story." I sigh

"Well, we have a talented bunch this year. Okay, this is the plan. Find some allies, anybody except the careers. Oh, and learn something new, shoot an arrow, throw a spear, something, but avoid maces, clubs, knives, hand to hand combat if you can, and wires. Got it?" Beetee explains.

We nod.

"Good, Yazmin will take you down to training."

Yazmin ushered us into the glass elevator, and we sped down, arriving at training in 10 seconds. We walked out, and Yazmin called "Be back by 4!"

All of the other tributes were holding in laughter as we took our places at the District 3 podium; when Atala begins, they burst out, and suddenly stop as Peacekeepers ready their guns.

"Anyway, in 2 weeks, 15 of you will be dead, and I know everybody is itching to get a sword, but mainly tributes die from natural causes, 10% Infection, 20% dehydration, so make sure to visit the correct stations. You must visit the climbing wall and plant identification, and everything else is up to you. You are dismissed."

Everybody heads over to the climbing wall. I manage to get 2nd in line, with Isaac in front of me, being strapped into a harness. Atala comes over and gives us the details.

"This red mark," Atala points "Is the highest thing in the arena. If you get higher than that, you probably are capable of climbing it. Over at the plant station, You must click on the pad whether it is poisonous or not, or side effects or edible. Good luck."

With that, Isaac grips onto the ledges, climbing up, but falls down just a metre from the red mark. He unbuckles himself, ignoring the smirking from the careers, and gives the strap to me with a smile, and up I went. I got higher than the red mark by 4 metres, but then fell. Everybody who'd got a go near enough was close to the mark, but the lush girl from two managed to complete the whole thing.

I sighed, carrying on with the plant exercise. Then we were called for lunch, and I dashed in, as I was starved, despite the big breakfast from earlier. I loaded a whole carton of cheesy chips onto my plate, as I was craving them, and sat furthest away from everybody, until a girl came up to me.

"Hey."

"Hey." I replied, looking up. It was the volunteer girl from 10

"You have guts." I say to her, as she plonks down her tray.

"I just did it, better late than never." She bites into a burger, and butter drools down her chin. "Sorry. I found a mouthpiece in my room and I had to try one of these."

I laugh "So did I, I found this." I point to my food.

She smiles. "Anyway, down to business."

I gulp, praying for Isaac to hurry up. "Do you want to be allies with me and my district partner John? We saw you and your partner in training and we want you, I can use a knife and John a bow."

I nod. "Yeah okay, My partner can use knives and wire, and Maces are my strong point."

"Good, John, get over here!" She beckons John

"Is it a yes?" He says, placing down his tray

"Yeah, Maces and Knives are our key points."

"Good."

Isaac makes his way over, and says. "Are we allies?"

I nod. "Is it okay."

"Yeah, I heard your good with bows and knives."

"Yes. My name is Auburn and that's John."

I introduce us. "I'm Hannalise, and that's Isaac."

When we finished dinner, we had discussed that Auburn and Isaac were going to dash into the cornucopia, and hopefully grab a bow, 3 packs of knives and a mace, and me and John were going to pick up backpacks from the outer area and wait in a tree to the left of the cornucopia.

"Shall we head over to axes?" Auburn asks.

"Okay." I reply

"Oh, guys, me and Hannalise know what the arena is." Isaac mentions

"Seriously! Tell!" John begs

"It's divided into four terrains, Africa, Antarctica, England and Australia."

"How do you know that?" Auburn asks, picking up a light axe and throws it, landing 3 rings from bulls eye.

"Hannalise had it in her window."

Throughout the day, I learnt to chuck an axe decently, and a spear better. I threw a couple of knives in a deserted part of the room, where no-one but my allies could see. When we were dismissed from training, I swore I saw a game-maker staring intensely at me. My allies weren't the only ones who saw my talent then, but they didn't see me with my strong point, a mace.

_Thank you so much, doesn't Renesmee remind you of Haymitch? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!__ – ClovewiththeMockingjay_


	6. Game-Makers & Scores

_Hey! Next chapter up and ready. Thank you for reading this, and carry on doing so_

The next few days of training go by pretty quickly, but I see that game maker always watching me carefully. So I just stick by my allies and don't do anything outrageous, especially unlike Auburn, as she screamed at the careers, declining their offer for her to join. She went on about the districts, poverty and unfairness until John, Isaac and I dragged her off over to the water fountain.

"They anger me so much!" she growls, between drinking from her cup.

"I know me too." I say, looking at the monstrous boy from 1.

At the end of training, I pull everyone aside and ask them. "What are you doing for the game makers tomorrow?"

Auburn rubs her head. "Probably knives, and if they get bored of that, I've become alright with an axe."

John nods. "Yeah, maybe a bow for me, or star-daggers?"

My face crumples up "Star-daggers?"

Isaac says "Those star shaped daggers. You never got to see them."

"Oh right. Anyways, I might do knives, but I'm definitely doing a mace." I lower my voice. "Whoever comes in my way during the games if I have that-"

"God, you're becoming like a career!" Isaac laughs, cutting me off. "Probably wire for me, or call up a trainer for combat."

"Right okay, see you tomorrow." I wave, dragging Isaac with me

Jenna and Beetee were waiting at the entrance for us. "What are you doing here?" Isaac asks.

"District 10's mentor wanted to talk to us. Just head back up, and beware, Renesmee is a bit hyper. Might be best if you order your dinner in your rooms." Beetee chuckles. Jenna sighs, waving to us as we step into the elevator.

"I'm expecting the worse." I mutter, but receive silence to see Isaac with frown lines.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." He replies, bluntly. He walks straight out of the elevator and heads to his room. I do the same, ignoring Renesmee and Yazmin crumpled up on the floor, cackling with laughter.

"I'm exhausted." I sigh. Just ordering a cheese string from the mouthpiece, I eat it, staring into space.

I jump into bed, still eating it. I feel the tears threaten to come, but at the minute, I'm so tired, they don't come and I slowly drift off to sleep.

I leap up from bed in the morning, checking the clock. At 9:55, I have 5 minutes to get ready. Instead of a shower, I spray some substance called perfume over me, throwing on my outfit. I run down the corridor, tying my hair up in a loose ponytail, praying that the game makers don't start early. Arriving at the dining table, I find a note from Jenna.

_**Sorry chick, had to take Isaac down, you were in a deep sleep.**_

_**Jenna**_

I read it, then suddenly I gulp down a glass of milk, and grab a orange, and rush over to the elevator pressing buttons on to it. "Hurry up, Hurry up." I beg, swallowing my orange.

I dash into the elevator when it opens and slam the doors together, making it drop faster. I scream, but land safely and I arrive, just to find District 2's male time beginning, as he walks through the door, high fiving the girl who is coming out. I get some looks, and a questioning one from my allies. I shake my head and plonk myself next to Isaac.

"Lord what did you knock yourself out with?" Isaac asks.

"A cheese string and exhaustion." I sarcastically reply, still trying to wake up. Isaac laughs.

District 2 male comes walking out, and I'm called in. I look up, to luckily find the game-makers sober, but my special friend was in the middle of a drink, and when I announce my name, he shoots up, spilling his wine. I bite my cheeks to stop laughter and I walk over to the pad. I type in 'Knives and Mace' and they come out, landing on a pit at the edge of the centre. I run over, pick them up and drag a dummy with me, positioning it in the middle. I take 10 paces back, and do a fancy flick and my knife lands in the bulls eye, and then I do two at a time, twirling round and jumping. Soon, I get 3 more dummies and drag them to the other one. I pick up my mace, and whirl it around, bashing the dummies. I spring to the outside of the circle, bashing one and then doing multiple dodges and somersaults, diving inside and out. By the end of my session, I have beaten all of the the dummies to a pulp, and I stand there panting. I look at the game makers, and they look astounded. I bow sarcastically, and throw my mace over my shoulder. "You know where I am." I say, walking out, obviously directing this threat at my new friend who just LOVES to look at me. I smile, signing out on a pad on the wall. I laugh as the gates close and Isaac stands up.

"What did you do?" He mumbles.

"Something you won't guess." I shoot back. I nod at my allies, who smile at me as I exit the room. I tap in 3 and I zoom up. Opening the door, Renesmee is sewing something, sitting on the floor.

"Hey." I crouch down. I seem to startle her as she pricks her finger.

"Oh hey Hannalise." She replies, sucking her finger. "How did it go."

"Good." I pause. "This man was staring at me, so I shouted 'You know where I am'."

"What did this guy look like?" Beetee walks in, joining in on the conversation. To be honest, I hadn't really paid attention to anything else apart from those hazel eyes locked on me.

"Brown eyes, blond hair, red robe, tanned skin."

"No no no! You shouted at the head game maker!" Beetee voice rose.

"Oh." I mumbled.

"You better pray that you did something good." Beetee walks off, obviously going to see my mentor.

"I didn't know." I moan.

"It's alright, besides, I know him, he's super nice." Renesmee smiles and sets off back to work.

I sigh, leaning back against the wall. I start to snuffle and tears start to flow freely down my face. Yazmin see's this and comes over, running in her heels.

"Oh sweetie, why you crying." Yazmin strokes my hair.

"I shouted at the head game maker." I muffle into her shoulder. She immediately pulls away.

"You WHAT? Does your mentor know about this." She gasps

"Yes."

"Umm, well, umm." She stutters, not sure how to say something.

"It's alright, I told her he's nice." Renesmee butts in.

"Oh right. Just wait for Isaac sweetie and then we can have an early lunch." Yazmin pats my shoulder and dashes off.

I go and explore the balcony, like Jenna suggested the first night. As I climb up the stairs, I smell fresh flowers. I arrive in a garden full of flowers and birds chirping. Something so natural doesn't deserve to be in a fake city called the Capitol. Right in the corner, there is a bench, so I go over and sit there, fiddling with my fingers until Isaac comes up.

"Hannalise?" Isaac calls over, walking down the path

"Hey." I reply.

"What's up?" he says, perching on the bench, not sure if he's allowed to sit down.

"Oh sit if you want." I say, and he does. "If shouting at the head game maker is a good thing, I should be on top of the world." I sarcastically say

"Well that's what you meant by something you won't guess." Isaac shakes his head.

"I didn't know he was the head game maker." I protest "He's been watching me for days!"

"Well, just wait. Oh, you need to come down for lunch, they are airing the scores earlier today."

"Earlier. Great." I mutter

After lunch, I sink into the sofa next to Isaac. Caesar Flickerman comes onto the screen and begins announcing the rules. "There are 8 districts competing, so therefore they will be marked out of 8. It is remarkably hard to achieve anything over 6, as the marking scheme has been improved, by adding attitude to the points."

I gulp and look at my lap, and my face starts to burn as everybody in the room looks at me.

" All 16 tributes have completed the course, and here are the overall scores."

He begins, starting with Districts 1 and 2. They range from 4-6, and then Isaac pops on the screen.

"District 3 male, Isaac. A score of 4."

Everybody starts to congratulate Isaac, then my face pops up.

"District 3 female, Hannalise. A score of-"

Caesar does a double take at the score. My eyes are glued onto the screen. The number pops up, and everybody starts screaming. My mother, Freya and District 3 will be proud, proud of the girl who got a score 7.

_I'm really enjoying writing this story, so yeah, keep reading, reviewing and adding to your favourites. IM SO SORRY GUYS! NO MORE UPDATES TILL SATURDAY :'(- Clovewiththemockingjay_


	7. Interviews & Allies

_Woo! I'm back and here is the next chapter_

I sit there, dumbfounded, whilst everybody congratulates me. I snap my head to the side to see Isaac slinking away into the corridor.

"Isaac." I say, but he doesn't listen and he carries on walking. I sigh, and look back at the screen. They have added a new bit which I've never seen before. A sign saying 'Tributes/Mentors/Stylists only' pops on to the screen.

"Now we have finished the scores, we are going to zoom in on each district to see the reactions." Caesar spins his chair round and District 1 comes on. Everybody is clapping, cheering and whooping, as well as 2. Then our district comes on, and everybody is dancing and cheering. It's the happiest I've ever seen my mother, as she's at the front, in the special reserved place for friends and family, clinging onto Freya and her other friend Marge, waving her arms around. I choke back the tears, as I see Freya and my mother again. Piper looks… different. Pale skin and bags around her eyes. I look to Freya, to see she's normal, just skinnier. Oh how I wish I could sent buckets of cheesy chips, beef, rolls and cheese strings to her, she'd adore them. That just makes me realize.

I'm craving cheese.

"What?" Jenna asks me. I look back puzzled.

"What?"

"You said I'm craving cheese."

"I said that out loud?" I ask. I receive nods. Yawning, I stretch. "Excuse me, I'm going to bed."

"Oh, before you go." Beetee says and I stop. "Tomorrow you'll be spending the morning with Yazmin, and the afternoon with Jenna, and then in the evening, Renesmee, Herb, Cherish and Nigella will transform you for your interview."

I nod, praying for no serious alterations, like having magenta colour dyed onto my skin or jewels implanted on me. Maybe stick-on ones will be okay.

"Night." I muffle.

I wake up in the morning, at 9. I flip the covers off, but lie back down as I realize I haven't got training today. I was about to snuggle back down but Yazmin decides to fling open the door, screeching. "Hannalise!"

"What." I moan into my pillow.

"Up, Up, Up!"

Puffing, I get up and get some clothes from the closet, and look over to Yazmin.

"Some privacy please?" I sarcastically say. She rolls her eyes and walks over to the door, closing it behind her.

I strip off, having a quick shower. I avoid pressing any buttons, and change into the outfit I picked out. It was a yellow long-sleeved dress coming to just above my knees, with a sunflower pinned to the left corner. I twirl in the mirror, pinning my hair up into a top-knot.

Yazmin impatiently bangs on the door. "Are you done yet?"

"Uh-huh." I say, placing a final grip in place. I go to open the door, where I find Yazmin filing her nails.

"Thank lord, let's go." She says, placing her nail filer in her pockets and drags me off to her room.

"SIT UP STRAIGHT!" Yazmin barks at me. "DON'T LIFT YOUR DRESS UP TOO HIGH!" She complains. "WALK WITHOUT WOBBLING!" she shouts, obviously losing her temper.

I slump onto the sofa, kick off the 6 inch heels she put me into, and hoist my gown to above my feet.

"I'm very ladylike, see?"

I strike a pose. She clutches her shirt.

"You remind me of Finnick Odair."

"Oh, the heart-throb from district 4. Isn't he like, 50 now?"

Yazmin gasps. "No, he's 49."

I laugh as she balls her hands into fists.

"Right, our dreadful session is over. Go and meet Jenna in her room, and if you see Isaac, call him in for me please."

I sit up, take off the dress and place my shoes back on. I had to rush back for them after Yazmin dragged me off. They are white with frills on them. Slipping them on, I look to see her filing her nails again.

"Your gonna have none left." I say, walking to the door.

"What do you know about fashion?" Yazmin shoots back.

I don't pass Isaac in the hall. I hadn't seen him since last night, I wonder if he's still in the alliance.

Jenna was waiting on her bed, and her face lights up when she sees me.

"You survived."

"Barely." I laugh.

"So, what angle are we going for?" Jenna shifts herself so she's facing me.

"I don't know." I shrug

"Right, I was maybe thinking go for cute?"

"Yeah sure, but can I also act like myself?"

"Without all of the sarcastic comments, yeah." Jenna rolls her eyes.

I chuckle. "Okay."

"Right, I'm going to be Caesar Flickerman, and I'm just going to ask you some simple questions, so just answer them like how you would if Caesar actually asked you them."

So she does, and I do answer them like I would, and she seemed pretty happy.

"Okay, so were going for natural and cute. Your dismissed."

I say bye and was about to walk out but my prep team and Renesmee burst through the door.

"It's time!" Cherish pipes in her silly accent as they drag me off.

I arrive in a golden room below the stage, and I see Isaac through the window walking to his room.

"Isaac!" I leap through the door and engulf him in a hug.

"Hey." He says bluntly.

"Look I'm sorry-"I begin, but he cuts me off

"Doesn't matter, were still allies okay."

I nod as he walks away. I'm dragged in by Nigella and Herb pulls the curtains over the window.

"Go and sit in that chair." Herb says as he collects his things. I do so, and Nigella pulls a black thing over my head.

"It's to stop make up falling." She explains. They begin on me, adding silver, black and white here and there, and spraying silver glitter in my hair.

"Done!" Nigella pipes. I look in the mirror and gasp. I have silver eyes outlined in black and white lips outlined in black, with my hair falling down by my shoulders with glitter.

"Now for your outfit!" Renesmee steps out of the closet and shoos the prep team away as she gives me a dress. It's a long sparkly white dress, with gaps at either sides of my hips, and a short split coming up between my legs.

"It's gorgeous." I twirl with it.

"Go and get dressed, your interview is in 45 minutes." She gently pushes me into a cubicle as I get dressed into it. Just as I'm about to finish, Caesar Flickerman's voice booms through the speakers.

"Will all tributes go backstage please."

"Quick!" Renesmee does the final alterations and kisses me on the cheek. "Go on girl!"

I arrive at backstage to find nearly everyone here, just except my allies. I sit in the district 3 reservation places to see everyone staring at me. Either in admiration or hatred, but to be honest, this is my interview dress, so I can wear it. Caesar comes onto our screens which are hung above everybody's heads.

"Welcome! This is the tributes interviews, so you can get a final look at them before they go into the arena tomorrow!"

I freeze. I thought it was in 2 days. Caesar continues.

"So, let's welcome up District 1's, Carlos!" he booms and does the interview.

"District 1's Petite!" He introduces, shaking Petite's hand.

"District 2's Baxter!" He shouts, sitting down with him

"District 2's Kiki!" He laughs with Kiki.

Then he comes up to us. "District 3's Isaac!" and Isaac appears up in the stage as I'm called by the director. I watch his interview, he's gone for charming. His interview goes without a hitch, and then I'm called up.

"District 3's Hannalise!" I walk on, plastering a gleaming smile on my face, shaking Caesar's hand gently and sitting down carefully.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Caesar states.

"Well thank you, my dedicated stylist and prep team did have to work very hard for this masterpiece to happen!" I smile.

"I bet!" Caesar laughs with me. "So, your score of 7, how did you do that?"

I chuckle, not sure how to say it, but a voice from the crowd shouts out. "She's not allowed to tell!" and it came from the Head-Game maker, who smiles at me.

"Exactly." I clasp my hands.

"Well that's disappointing, but anyways, let's go to the reaping."

My heart sinks. I don't really want to talk about my mother and Freya.

"So, when you got called, your friend-"

"Freya." I interrupt. "Sorry."

" No, no it's fine. She clung to you like dear life didn't she."

"Yes, I guess. She squeezed me for dear life too in the justice building."

"Awwh. Let's move on to your mother, Piper."

"She wasn't at the reaping, but came after to see me, and she claimed that she knew something bad was going to happen. I told her she couldn't do anything about it. I wasn't really that close to my mother, but I finally said 'I love you' after." I babble quickly.

"Well that is beautiful." He says, and the timer beeps. "Well we've run out of time, thank you very much. Hannalise Jones from District 3!" he stands up and lifts my hand up in the air.

I run down the stage and fly into Renesmee arms. "Good job girl!" she hugs me.

I laugh and whip around to see my allies here. "Hey!" I say

"You were great!" Auburn says. John nods. Auburn takes a deep breath and tells me something astonishing.

"After your interview, Isaac came up to us and said-" she begins but is cut off by John

"Isaac has quit the alliance, because he thinks' you're a threat."

"What? He said he was still in it before!" I protest.

Auburn shakes her head. "He said 'she's just another person in my way of victory'"

_Oooh. Hope you had a spooktacular halloween! Spent mine on the motorway :$ Keep reading and reviewing- CloveandtheMockingjay_


	8. The Bloodbath Begins

_Hey! Today is the bloodbath, so at the end of each paragraph I'm going to put the names of tributes. If they receive a cross next to them, they are dead. Here is the next chapter._

I avoided Isaac the minute we got back. I refused to talk to him, just blotted him out. When I went to bed, I started to cry. It was the night before the games, and I know I'm not coming out.

"Yeah sure, I got a 7, but that was for my attitude. Not for any real purpose." I sobbed. I go to wash of the streaks of make-up that are running down my face when Isaac appears in the doorway. I stare for a second, but lash out and slap him.

"Get out! You betrayed us!" I push him until he's right out of my room, despite the reasons and protesting.

Even though I get into my pyjama's I will never go to sleep. At least I know what's going into the arena with the 4 terrains. "Might as well do some research." I say, sitting up and going over to the computer. I click it on and register as District 3 female. It comes on, and I click on the P for Panemchrome.

I quickly whip my head around and check no-one is around, and I type in '100th Hunger Games' to see if anything interesting comes, and it does. The headline 'Hannalise with a High Score!'

I click on it and read through the article.

_Hannalise Jones from District 3; a tribute in the 100__th__ Hunger Games, has blew everyone out of the water with the score of a 7. Nobody knows how she did it as Head Game maker Stereo Grant interrupts by saying 'She's not allowed to tell' _

_If she deserved her 7, she will do well in the arena, which is due to start tomorrow, and rumours have been going round that there are 4 terrains, so let's get to the Hunger Games!_

"Well great." I yawn. No way I can be tired, and astonishingly, my eye lids began to droop, and I fell asleep right in the chair.

I'm roused up by Yazmin, who appears to be dabbing herself with a satin handkerchief.

"Get dressed Hannalise." She shakily points to my outfit and she runs off. I look over to a mixture of 4 outfits. A disposable raincoat, obviously for England, and a outer fluffy one for Antarctica. Both are easily removable. The leggings are thin, for Africa, and the boots and hard, for long trekking through Australia. We also have a pair of goggles we must carry round with us at all times. Slipping them on, I decide to leave a note, so I quickly place everything on and scribble out a thank-you to my team. I run out, dive into the lift and click rooftop. Jenna is there waiting for me at the hovercraft.

"Right kid. Your gonna do good, okay, promise me!" Jenna looks me in the eyes.

"Yeah." I meekly say

"Auburn and John saw me yesterday. Auburn and John are going in, and your waiting in the forest, okay."

I nod, and I'm engulfed in a hug.

"Go on." She smiles as I step on the ladder. It freezes me in place and I am lifted up. I go to the nearest seat and a woman places a thing in my arm.

"What is that?" I ask puzzled.

"Your tracker, hold still." She replies harshly. Great, wouldn't want to lose a tribute.

The lights go down, and we start to fly. Everybody but the careers are nervous, faces screwed up in concentration. The ride lasts long, and eventually comes down. I dash out, only to be stopped by Peacekeepers.

"Not so fast madam." He says. I sign out and then he takes me down to District 3 female launch pad. I run straight to Renesmee, flying into her arms.

"Jenna expects me to do well, I'm not going to, I can't." I breathe shakily.

"You will I promise." Renesmee whispers. "Have a drink, and some food."

Even though I feel sick, I manage to gulp down 2 glasses of water and a dish of stew.

"30 seconds." The lady says from a speaker. I look to Renesmee in alarm, and I give her my final hug.

"You know what to do right?" she asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"Then you'll be fine."

I step into my pad, and the doors close. I whiz round to find Renesmee nodding. I breathe in and out, and come up into a lush green land, with the Cornucopia in the middle. I was right after all. There are four parts of the arena, and they are all different colours.

"Let the 100th Hunger Games begin!" Booms Claudius Templesmith. The countdown begins, and I look for my allies. John is 5 to my left and Auburn is 2 to my right. We exchange nods and get into a running position.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

There we go. Everybody dashes off, and I do my job, picking up various things around the outside. I dare to go deeper and the risk pulls off, as I manage to get 3 large backpacks, a knife and some bread. The terrain I'm nearest to is Africa, and I'd really prefer England that is on the other side, but I run in, climb up and wait nervously. I silently place my bread in a backpack and watch the coverage.

The District 5 male had just been killed by Kiki, the girl from 2 by a knife to the neck.

The District 7 female had stumbled over a crate and was slashed across her back by Carlos, the male from 1.

Isaac had been running out from the cornucopia when Auburn slammed him into it, and his neck broke.

"Bad luck Isaac." I whisper.

Surprisingly, Baxter got an arrow to the head by District 9's female, but then in revenge, Kiki killed her as well.

Auburn and John came flying out, dodging knives and spears and ran to me, arms full of weapons. The Careers ignored us so we set off. After 3 hours of heavy running, we arrived in a desert.

"Why Africa." I panted. "Why couldn't we be near England?"

"I know, England has rain." Auburn agrees. We pick our stuff up and arrive in a cave. I throw a rock in and a hiss comes out. A massive snake comes out. Obviously a mutt. We pick up speed as we run, scared if the snake comes back .We come across another cave, and I do it again, but it appears empty, so we walk in and it was large.

"At least it provides shelter." John scowls. We sit in a circle and I open the backpacks.

"Hey, don't you realize there all different colours?" Auburn asks.

"Yeah. Maybe there for each of the different terrains so they blend in." John agrees.

"Look! We have a gold one! It's either for Australia or Africa." I point, grinning. Before we could carry on, the cannons start booming. 1, 2,3,4,5 we count.

"5 dead, 11 to go." John smiles. I carry on opening them, starting with the gold one. I pull out a note, saying 'AFRICA'

"It's an Africa one!" I cry delighted. I pull out the contents. There was Sun cream, some 2 litre bottles full of water, sun glasses, snake bite ointment and some food.

"Look at this food!" Auburn cries. Beef jerky and crackers. "That's it?"

"Maybe all of the terrains join up, so we might end up walking into another." I tell her.

"Maybe." She sulks. I open the white one, pulling out the note 'ANTARTICA."

"That's our next closest one." I say. There was 4 small fold up coats that you can carry like a backpack, 4 thick black sleeping bags, some skinned rabbit, groosling, squirrel, turkey and duck that was cooked and some thick snow boots you could pull over the other ones.

"Now look at this food!" Auburn claps.

"No, we save this for when were in Antarctica. Maybe we can start to move tomorrow." John warns her

I open up the final grey backpack, which was labelled 'ENGLAND'

"Well, we have everything apart from Australia."

"That's the one to our left from the cornucopia, were going to go round right." I tell them. I pull out 4 hats that obviously protect from rain, some dog bite ointment and some camouflage paints, which were brown, black and green.

"Were going into a muddy place, with dogs." I say. Suddenly, the anthem blares up, and we crawl outside to see who's dead. It starts from lowest district order first:

District 2's male was first to come up. Then Isaac, followed by the district 5 male, the district 7 female and concluded with the district 9 female.

"A career?" Auburn says. I nod.

"I watched it, talking of that, who's taking first watch?" I ask. John raises his hand.

"5 hour shifts. In 5 hours, wake me up, then I'll take it till morning, and tomorrow night Auburn and John will do it and so on." I explain.

I snuggle down on the floor, not using the sleeping bags until we reach Antarctica, as even in night it's still warm, and I think of my mother and Freya as I drift off to sleep, mumbling

"I've survived the bloodbath."

_Eek! Here is the tribute list! Thank you for sticking with me to the games, keep reading and reviewing I don't know who's gonna win yet, so if you have a favourite name or just fancy this person winning, let me know!- CloveandtheMockingjay_

District 1

Carlos

Petite

* * *

District 2

Baxter X

Kiki

* * *

District 3

Isaac X

Hannalise

* * *

District 4

Mariah

Tucker

* * *

District 5

Gren X

Georgia

* * *

District 7

Splinter

Oak X

* * *

District 9

Rye

Petunia X

* * *

District 10

Kain

Greta

_The reason I have left out some of the districts is because the districts with the most victors only go in, so here are the districts that are competing_

_1,2,3,4,5,7,9,10_

_Sorry for any confusion!_


	9. Sandstorm & The Careers

_Hello! I hope your still reading this, here is the next chapter_

I awaken by someone shaking me vigorously. "Get off!" I mumble

"No, it's your time to watch." John groans, obviously sleepy.

"Fine." I sit up and make room for John and go to the entrance of the cave. A thought popped into my head. "John?"

"What?"

"Where did you put the weapons?"

John sighs and points to the far corner of the cave. "Can I go to sleep now?"

"Yes, thanks." I run over and search through it to find a black mace with silver spikes. I shove 4 knives in my belt, leaving 6 behind and plonking myself at the entrance of the cave. About an hour in, whistling starts, and suddenly sand starts to spiral upwards, spinning quickly and making itself closer to our cave. I scream.

"John, Auburn!"

"What!" Auburn says, scrambling up, picking up a knife from her belt.

"Sandstorm!" I shout. "Pick up everything, backpacks, weapons, we are moving!"

They do that. I sling a gold backpack over my shoulder and the two pick up the other ones and the remainder of weapons.

I slowly edge out, and dash as the sandstorm follows me. I look back, but I couldn't see my allies. The sandstorm edges closer, and sand gets in my eyes and I begin to choke, so I must keep on running forward. After 20 minutes, it dies down as it's clear we've nearly arrived in Antarctica. I slam myself against a palm tree, sliding down it and panting. I carefully unzip the bag, to see our bottle of water supply has spilled, leaving us with soggy crackers.

"Come on!" I shout, but clamp my hand over my mouth, as any tribute could be watching. In about 2 minutes, I see a figure coming. I immediately pick up my mace but I lower it down. It's Auburn, carrying two backpacks, and twice as many weapons.

"Auburn!" I say, leaping on to her, but she pulls back, cringing. "What's up?" I ask, sitting down. She points to her leg. A red welt is coming up, and is making it worse with sand.

"A cut. A massive cut. I got it whilst I was trying to save John-"

"Where is John?" I ask concerned. Then, a cannon boom plays over the arena. I look at Auburn and she nods.

"The sandstorm took him up, and he dropped his backpack and weapons. So I dared to get them as he had the Antarctica one we needed. The sandstorm wrapped up my leg and squeezed it so tight blood started to drip. It wasn't a normal one, definitely . I tried calling for you, but you were too far ahead, but that was good, because I escaped and I could see you in distance."

She babbles on. I sigh, John was good. Polite, kind, good with a bow.

"Right, I think were near Antarctica because I died down as soon as I stopped here." I explain

"Can I have some water?" she pants, I shake my head. "Why not?"

"It spilled over our crackers, and now we have soggy crackers."

"Food is food." Auburn says, standing up and offering her hand. I pull myself up, dust myself off and keep on walking.

"Hey? Is your leg okay?" I ask

"Yeah. When we get to Antarctica, I'll put some ice on it."

"Okay." I smile. We keep on walking until the palm trees start to disappear and ice blocks start to appear.

"Yes! We are here Hannalise!" Auburn cries.

"Shh!" I laugh. We run, well, Auburn limps until we arrive in a icy terrain, full of fish, igloos and snow. Auburn dashes over to a clump of snow, moulds it into a ball and places it on her welt. It starts to sizzle, but its working, as Auburn sighs in relief. I go and investigate one of the igloos, to find it occupied, but the occupants aren't there. I snatch up a backpack and an extra pair of gloves and run back to Auburn.

"Look what I got!" I say to her. Her eyes widen.

"Where did you get that?" she dives in, pulling out bandages and wrapping one round her leg.

"In that igloo." I point. "We need to find one, but some of them are full, so let's go." I say, pulling on some gloves and setting off. I sling an extra backpack over my shoulders whilst we go. We do eventually come across a small one, but it's better than the other one, as this doorway is narrower to get through. I unzip the new backpack and take out a half eaten rabbit.

"Let's have this now, and save our food for later." I ask, and she agrees. I split it in half and give some to Auburn. I sink my teeth into it, savouring the flavour. "Food." I moan delightfully.

Auburn eats everything, even sucking on the bone, and chucks the bones to me.

"We can make something out of them?" Auburn asks.

"I don't know, just keep them here though." I say, zipping the backpack up, dropping the bones in. Licking my fingers, Auburn asks.

"Shall we go and find water?"

"I'll go, you protect our stuff." I say, picking up my mace and water bottle.

Halfway through my trek, a cannon booms and I whiz around, to find Kiki and Petite.

"Well hello 7." Petite purrs.

"Hey." I say, trying not to seem nervous. "I'm not district 7, so you can't really call me that?"

Kiki rolls her eyes. "You got a 7 in training, dumbass."

"Yeah, pretty hard to-" I begin, but am cut off with a slice across my arm. I scream, clutching it and throw one of my knives. It finds its culprit, Petite, and she collapses to the floor. Kiki and I watch and then I pounce on her, spitting and pinning her arms behind her back.

"Get off me!" Kiki squeals.

"Afraid not Kiki." I smirk, smashing my mace down on her face. Straight after that, 2 cannon booms and I get up, and remove both of their boots and take their fuzzy socks. "District 2, you're out of the games." I say, and walk away.

_Oooh! Hannalise killed 2 of the careers! Good job girl, as Renesmee would say. The mysterious cannon before she encountered them was for Rye from D9. Keep on reading and reviewing- Cloveandthemockingjay_

District 1

Carlos

Petite X

* * *

District 2

Baxter X OUT

Kiki X

* * *

District 3

Isaac X

Hannalise

* * *

District 4

Mariah

Tucker

* * *

District 5

Gren X

Georgia

* * *

District 7

Splinter

Oak X

* * *

District 9

Rye X OUT

Petunia X

* * *

District 10

John X

Auburn


	10. The Announcement & The Note

_Hey! I'm nearly halfway through the games eek! Here we go-_

I scream, but clamp my hand over my mouth. What had I done? Deciding to go kill 2 careers, leaving Carlos, Mariah and Tucker on my trail. That just made me and Auburn targets, but then again, they don't know it's us. Then I see a body, with a knife in its heart. He was obviously the cannon before Kiki and Petite. The claw drops down, picks up the body which is the boy from 9, Kiki and Petite before zooming off. I dash back to my igloo and Auburn is there, picking at the bones.

"Oh thank lord, your safe! Three cannons went off-"Auburn begins, but stops as I clunk to the floor.

"What's up?"

"I-II-II." I stutter as Auburn starts to question.

"Just tell me its fine."

"2 of the cannons were mi-I-n-n-e-e." I howl.

"Who?" She asks.

"Kiki and Petit-tee-e." I struggle to finish my sentence.

"The careers, huh." She leans back, taking every word. "At least we've got a better chance at least. You killed the careers, were sure to get sponsors!"

Like magic, a faint tinkling sound comes and a light thump from outside sends Auburn crawling.

"Hey! A parachute."

I lie down and let Auburn open it, but stops.

"It's for you. It says District 3 on the tag." Auburn smiles and hands it to me as I prop myself up. I screw open the lid and read the note that's inside.

_Hannalise. _

_Listen carefully. Your everyone's favourite to win out here in the capitol, and they want you to get rid of Auburn, so do so, but in a very discreet way. Soon, something is happening, as they are shutting down the sponsor forms, as I am the last one, I need you to get rid of her during this point of the game. Auburn is keeping you from winning, you need to take action. Get rid of this note quickly. Other than that, keep going._

_Jenna._

I stare shocked. I had to kill Auburn. I look up at her and she's taking off her bandage. Immediately, I rip up the note and let it fly in the wind.

"What was that?" Auburn asks, flipping over the bandage instead of using a new one.

"Oh, just-"I pause, being very careful of what I say. "Just some strategies as were down the final 7, and soon they will be interviewing friends and family when were down to 5, so it's just some things to make me look braver." I say, sighing that I got that right. I can see Jenna's face nodding down at me.

"Oh right okay." She says, tying a knot. I look in the pot and see we have some cream. I read the label, saying 'Frost Bite'

"Oh, It protects us from our tissue freezing." Auburn says.

I unscrew the lid and squeeze some of the light coloured stuff and rub it onto my skin. I sigh in pleasure as It warms my skin up right away, because it is still cold despite the 3 layers that I'm wearing.

"Give us a bit." Auburn says as I pass her the bottle. She does the same, and we just sit there peacefully.

"Nothing's happening, which is good." I say, huddling in a ball, shivering,

"It's so cold! We have to get to England soon." Auburn breathes into her hands.

"England will probably be the popular destination. Maybe tomorrow." I reply. We sit there for ages until Caesar Flickerman's voice plays all over the arena.

"Tributes! Well done to getting to the final 7 out of 16. Tomorrow at the cornucopia, there will be a feast!"

I look at Auburn in alarm. Well that's what Jenna meant.

"Now, you maybe be already declining my invitation, but listen carefully. Each of your terrains will have something awful happen to it. It will affect on you if you don't come. There will be a button with each of your names on. You must run up to the button, press yours only and run away. Some items will be on offer if you're brave enough to get them. Good luck, and may the odds be ever be in your favour." He finishes, and then there is silence.

"We have to go." I say, looking at her.

"I know. I'm going to get some water, you forgot earlier." She says, picking up a water bottle and walking out of our little igloo.

After about a minute, I whisper;

"We both may be going, but only one of us will come back."

I know Jenna wants me to bunk off Auburn, but I'm definitely not doing that, so hopefully some other tribute will kill her before I have to. She's as deadly as me, receiving a 5 in training. She probably would have got higher than me if my attitude was polite. Then again, it has offered possible sponsors, as well as my interview.

I sat in silence, humming an old hymn that we used to sing in school to myself.

I don't know, where I am

I don't know, this place

Don't recognise anybody

Just the same old empty face

See these people they lie,

And I don't know what to value anymore.

But there comes you, to keep me safe from harm

But there comes you, to take me in your arms

Is it just a game?

I don't know.

Is it just a game?

I don't know.

I cut off short when a cannon booms, and a couple of seconds later, Auburn comes stumbling back in, carrying the water bottle.

"It's a flippin' hard process! You can't just scoop some up from the sea, you have to crush the ice and mould it in your hand, then rub it into the water bottle. My hands are freezing!" she sighs, handing me the bottle. I quickly screw it open and gulp down a quarter of it, leaving some for Auburn.

"Thanks." I slurp, wiping my mouth on my sleeve and passing it back to her. She screws the cap on the bottle and then the anthem begins. We crawl into the passage way and sit there, huddling together, watching the faces come up in the sky.

Petite comes up first, and then Kiki, and then the girl from 5 comes up, followed by the boy from 9 and then it all goes silent.

"So Georgia died then." I say. I turn to Auburn. "Did you do it."

She nods, looking away from my gaze. "Squirting Night lock at me did earn herself a knife in her liver."

I nod, and then I start packing up.

"What are you doing?" Auburn asks, puzzled.

"We need to get to the Cornucopia."

"Now?" she says, helping me put all of the stuff in.

"Yes, otherwise we won't make it in time. We need to press those buttons; otherwise we'll be in the middle of a disaster, literally."

_I really need to end Auburn off somewhere, but I honestly love her to bits, so I have a plan and Hannalise won't be part of it. _

_The hymn is called 'Just a Game', owned by Birdy of THG soundtrack, therefore, it is not mine._

_Hope you liked that chapter, keeping reading and reviewing- CloveandtheMockingjay_

District 1

Carlos

Petite X

District 2

Baxter X

Kiki X

District 3

Isaac X

Hannalise

District 4

Mariah

Tucker

District 5

Gren X

Georgia X

District 7

Splinter

Oak X

District 9

Rye X

Petunia X

District 10

John X

Auburn


	11. The Feast & The Final 3

_I think, this might be the second to last chapter of the games :) I hope it's been alright for you. Now go, read!_

I heave myself up, carrying our two Antarctica backpacks and Auburn carrying our England and Africa backpacks.

"Let's go." I say, walking out of the igloo. Everything seemed calm and peaceful, because there would be a feast soon.

"It's actually a quiet afternoon compared to the other days." I say, looking over to Auburn. She just stands there, picking her nails.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to die today." She mumbles.

When she said that, my heart broke. I knew she was, and even if a tribute didn't, a mutt or something the game makers designed will kill her.

"No, no you won't." I say quietly, reassuring her. She looks at me. Then, her attitude and voice changes.

"How do you know Hannalise, It might be you who dies." She threats, stroking her knife in her pocket. I look down alarmed, and take off with Auburn a matter of seconds behind me. We both run, with me in the lead.

"I saw your note!" She screams, throwing her knife, and I neatly dodge it, so it lands in a nearby ice block. "How dare Jenna say that?"

I don't listen; I just sprint and hope someone takes her out whilst I'm running. She is no way in the alliance with me anymore.

"Our alliance is over!" I shout, throwing a small ice block at her. It hits her in the face and slows her down. It gives me valuable time to go ahead.

She stumbles once again, flying flat on to her face, resulting in a nose bleed.

"Hannalise!" she screams in anger.

"What's got into you?" I shout back.

"I've just realized that you can trust NOBODY!" She raises her voice on nobody. I feel a pang of guilt, but I dismiss it quickly.

"Well I'm in the Hunger Games, and there is one victor!" I pause, and continue. "And that's not going to be you!"

She growls and throws and knife, and it lands in my wrist. I scream in agony, rip it out and throw it back, and it lands in her leg.

I wrap my sleeve around my heavily bleeding wrist and dash forward. The ice blocks are starting to die down and palm trees are starting to come up, so instead of going forward, I turn to the side and head for the cornucopia. The sharp turn leaves Auburn crashing into a tree that had come out of nowhere. I squint my eyes and I can see the gleaming cornucopia, set with a table with 6 buttons on it. One for each tribute. I look behind to see Auburn closing in, so I set my sights on the table and run into the clearing, panting but carrying on. I sprint for 60 metres until I arrive at the table, scanning for my button. I press mine and dash off, but suddenly I hear metal against metal, and a high pitched scream. I whiz around to find Splinter, the male tribute for 7, on top of Auburn, who is clanging her knife against the cornucopia. Part of me tells me to run for her, but the other tells me to grab something on offer and go. I edge backwards without being noticed, not wanting to see Auburn's death scene, and I grab some cut ointment so I can heal my cut back together, and a grey backpack as Auburn has ours, but there were no golden one's, so I just head back in the opposite direction, over to England, but scurry up a tree and watch.

"So, little girl, where is your ally then?" Splinter spits in her face, and laughs at how Auburn squeals under his firm hold.

"She's not my ally anymore!" she scowls and slices her knife across his face. Splinter clutches his cheek and spits blood at her.

"Let's get started then." He smirks, cutting up her lip, and then moves along down to her throat, and in a quick movement, slits it.

The cannon booms and he stands up proud, but topples over with an arrow in his back. The second cannon booms, as the careers had arrived.

"NO, no, no, no!" I panic, trying to get down but fall and land with a loud thump.

"What was that?" Tucker asks, as he goes to press his button. All of the other careers shrug and walk towards their button. I make a decision I could regret, and dash out, throwing a knife at Mariah who falls limp to the ground.

As I didn't get far out, I go back to where I came from but go deeper, hoping to find England. I hear Tucker cry over Mariah's death. They obviously were close. I trip over something, and I sit up to find a mace.

"A mace!" I whisper, clutching it in my hands. My other one I left in Antarctica, so I only had knives to work with. "I really should of gone back and stole some of Auburn's weapons." I moan. Then, that gave me an idea. Apparently, they won't collect the bodies until the killer or other tribute are of the scene, so I run back to find the hovercraft picking up Splinter, with Mariah and Auburn still on the floor. Sprinting, I see the knife in her hand, so I prise it from her grip, and take the other 2 in her belt. The hovercraft freezes, and I take that as a notice to dash out of the clearing and run to England. The continents are quite close to the Cornucopia, so I eventually get to England, to find it very different to what I hoped. There were tall buildings, obviously for tributes to sleep in, and parks with trees and bushes.

"Whoa." I say, walking through the empty place. I arrive at a building and I walk in, to find a whole apartment. A TV, sofas, bedroom and bathroom. I squeal, spinning around, and crash onto a sofa. "This is the best place ever!" I laugh, switching on the TV. Caesar Flickerman comes on, doing his daily report.

"Welcome, to the daily report. In the Hunger Games, Auburn from District 10 has figured out what Hannalise note meant, and has had a dramatic showdown with her, whilst running to the cornucopia. Hannalise received a minor injury in her wrist, and Auburn received a cut on her leg. At the cornucopia, Hannalise safely pressed her button and ran away, but Auburn got tackled by Splinter, and was killed on the spot. Splinter was shortly killed after by Mariah, and Mariah killed by Hannalise. There is now 3 tributes left, and we have been informed that the Careers have split up. This is now the final time to put your bets in, as the games will be finishing shortly. Goodnight, and have a lovely evening."

I sit there astonished. There are 3 of us left, I wonder if Piper and Freya have been interviewed. So there is only Carlos, Tucker and I left. They are the careers, but I have been doing alright so far. The odds could be in my favour.

"I could be going home." I whisper.

_OMG! What a chapter. Auburn, Splinter and Mariah dead. :( keep reading and reviewing! Hey, and a shout out to my best friend, Gracec720!_

District 1

Carlos

Petite X

* * *

District 2

Baxter X OUT

Kiki X

* * *

District 3

Isaac X

Hannalise

* * *

District 4

Mariah x

Tucker

* * *

District 5

Gren X

Georgia X OUT

* * *

District 7

Splinter X OUT

Oak X

* * *

District 9

Rye X

Petunia X OUT

* * *

District 10

John X OUT

Auburn X


	12. The Finale with the Victor

_Hey hey hey. This is the last chapter of the games, and I'm like depressed coz' I've nearly finished this story, but you never know, sequels could happen, now go read!_

I smile to myself, as I imagine seeing Freya and Piper's face as I walk out of the train-station, crown on head, and walk down the path to the justice building, and everybody is eagerly waiting outside, to finally see their district 3 victor. "Pft. Carlos or Tucker might just trip me over and knowing me, I'm probably dead then. I sigh then, because I'm thrilled I came down to the final 3, but I had to be stuck with two bloodthirsty tributes.

"Well, they're not in an alliance anymore, so one might take the other one out for me." I try to convince myself. I get up from the sofa and go to the room that say's bedroom. This room was different to the living room. The furniture was an old, creaky wooden bed with a rough itchy duvet and the room was lit by a candle that was resting on a 3 legged table stand.

"Well…" I trail off, not knowing what to say. It obviously meant that not all parts of England are lucky and rich. I back out of the room and sit back down on the sofa. I swing my backpack from over my shoulder and dive into the squirrel and groosling and the bread from the first day. I gobble it down, and suddenly some gets into my cut. I gasp and remove it, to see it had started to bleed again. I run over to where I put my cut ointment and slather it on to my bleeding wrist. It soothes it, and I sit back down. I started to organize my sleeping area in the living room when a faint tinkling sound comes from outside.

"Sponsors?" I ask no one particular. I run to the door and pick up the parachute, which is bigger than my last one. I plonk back down on the sofa and unscrew the lid and read the note.

_Hannalise,_

_Good job at the feast. You managed to dispose of Auburn without killing her. Tomorrow will probably be the finale. You need to get prepared, because your coming out of the arena, dead or alive, preferably alive. Get a good's night rest and finish of your food, make sure to put the sun cream and all of the ointments you have got, as you don't know what you're going to run into. Oh, and your sponsors paid for this dearly, but it doesn't block all weapons._

_Your nearly there!_

_Jenna_

I breathe nervously. I'll have to face up to my enemies and it makes matters worse I killed both of their partners. "My only victims were the careers."I moan. Putting the note aside, I look down to what Jenna sent me. Body armour. That can only mean one thing. "They have weapons."

I have a sleep that is some-what peaceful apart from seeing Auburn slitting my throat over and over, and then disappearing and then Mariah coming, and throwing knives into my chest. They are doing to me what people did to them. I scream but no-one hears me.

I wake up in a pool of sweat. Judging by the sun coming up from out of the window, it's around 9am. Unzipping myself from the duvet, I eat some duck and turkey but place the rabbit aside for later, and place the body armour on me. It is some sort of clear material, but incredibly light. I slip on the pants and place my coat over my armour. I roll up my pants and put a bit of sun cream on, just incase I had a long trek through Australia or Africa. When I came across the bandage, I looked down at my cut to find it healed.

"Yes." I whispered, but to be sure, I wrapped a bit of bandage round it, incase when I'm in battle it comes open again. A boom of lightning scared me, and suddenly barking came roaring from outside. I whip my head from side to side to find Mutts barging through the walls. I scream and pick up my mace, whacking them and crushing their skulls. When one retreats, another one comes. They block the doorways, aiming their massive paws at me, and there is only one way down. I run to the window, smash it open with my mace, and jump down, landing on a patch of soft grass. "Shoot!" I cry. I forgot my dog bite ointment and everything else, but I can't go back up, as they are starting to follow me. I leg it down the hill and back onto flat land. I can see the forest in the distance, so I head for that. I run for ages, until I see a golden horn in the distance, and I run for it. I arrive, and I head for the tail, but Tucker leaps out and throws a spear at me. I dodge and swing my mace in front of me incase he wants to hit me, but he gets a little too close and it whacks him in the face. He stumbles back and cups his cheek. I run quickly to the other side of the cornucopia to find the mutts retreating and I stand there, facing Tucker as he grips his spear. He was about to aim when Carlos thrashes through the trees and runs straight for Tucker, sword in hand. Then they fight whilst I scurry up the cornucopia and throw a knife at Carlos. It lodges itself in his stomach and he slouches backwards, with Tuckers spear pointed at his head. I run to the back of the cornucopia, and try to feel my armour. It was still there, but won't protect from everything.

"Please say it protects from spears-"I begin, but a spear pierces me in my leg, and I scream. I fling it of me and throw it at a running Tucker, but he misses it by a centimetre. My armour doesn't protect from spears. I wait until they are both on one side and I jump down with my mace raised, and I bring it down on Tuckers head. A cannon booms to signal Tuckers death, and then Carlos shoves his sword through my shoulder. I grit my teeth

"You evil little-" I howl in pain again as he skims some skin of my leg. I throw my other knife and it lands just below his neck. He starts to clutch it as I run forward, raise my mace and bring it down on his face. His screams echoed inside the cornucopia, as the cannon booms. I run out and start to cry, but laughing at the same time. I spin around until I hear the trumpets blaring and Claudius Templesmith voice plays into the arena;

"I am proud to announce, the victor of the 100th Annual Hunger Games, Hannalise Jones from District 3!

_The games are finished, I hope you enjoyed them, I certainly did, keep reading and reviewing please- CloveandtheMockingjay_

District 1

Carlos X

Petite X

* * *

District 2

Baxter X

Kiki X

* * *

District 3

Isaac X

Hannalise VICTOR!

* * *

District 4

Mariah X

Tucker X

* * *

District 5

Gren X

Georgia X

* * *

District 7

Splinter X

Oak X

* * *

District 9

Rye X

Petunia X

* * *

District 10

John X

Auburn X


	13. The Victors Interview & Arriving Home

_Hey! Gosh, I'm nearly done here, I'm not sure whether this is the last chapter or not, maybe I'll do an epilogue. Anyways, I am thanking whoever has stuck through with me till the end, and whoever has joined us on the journey. Farewell…_

I collapse on the floor, my damaged shoulder getting the best of the blow. I cry out in pain, and whimper until the sky goes dark and the hovercraft comes to pick me up. I crawl over to the claw that is descending towards me and I clutch onto it for dear life whilst it freezes me into place and ascends up. I look down to the arena to see it's massive. The first glimpse I see of a different terrain was when I was about 100 feet in the air. I flop into the hovercraft and everything goes black as I hear about 5 different people coming to my aid as I drift off slowly.

_I'm wandering around the arena, and suddenly Auburn jumps out of nowhere. "Miss me?" she says, engulfing me in a hug, but slowly raising her hands to my neck. I struggle out of her grasp, and when I do, Tucker comes out at me, with a mace in his head. I whip around to find Auburn with a knife in her neck. Carlos struts out with another mace in his head. John comes out with limbs missing from the sandstorm and Petite with a knife in her chest. They surround me and come closer as I try to escape. They push me to the ground and Auburn receives her knife from her neck and whispers._

"_I just realised you can trust nobody."_

I bolt up, panting. I look around at my surroundings to see I'm in a glass room. I wince at the uniform that hangs from the bottom of my bed. It is the tributes uniform that we have to greet our team with. I swing my legs over the bed and feel my shoulder. I gasp as I feel no gaping hole, and my leg has healed up nicely. I strip off and dress in my uniform and sit in silence until a woman comes to get me. She just looks at me, and beckons me with her hand. "Are you an avox?" I ask

She nods and puts her finger to her lip, telling me to be quiet. I walk silently until she opens a door and I realize I'm back in the remake centre. I walk through a door and in the middle of the corridor I see Jenna and Beetee talking quietly, Renesmee is twirling with her hair and Zayn is fiddling with some technology in his hand, and Yazmin is, no surprise there, filing her nails. I laugh and they all look up. Jenna runs towards me and picks me up in a massive hug.

"Yes! Oh Hannalise!" she squeals. When she puts me down, Yazmin shakes me and cries.

"Absolutely beautiful darling!" she grins and I give her a hug. I turn to see Renesmee wiping her eyes.

"You never cry!" I say, getting upset as I hug Renesmee.

"Seeing you made me." She chuckles, nodding her head. I stand back and shake Beetee's hand and nod at Zayn who are both staying silent. Yazmin wraps her arm around me and guides me to my room in the remake centre. When I walk in, Cherish, Herb and Nigella all crowd round me, congratulating me and offering me some biscuits. I ask in awe of such fine food

"Biscuits?"

"Yes! Poor thing, here have one!" Nigella coos, offering me a plate of biscuits. I snatch one up and gobble it down as they fiddle with my hair.

"Let's get you ready for your interview." Cherish guides me over to the dressing table and they begin styling me. They babble on about the games and I wish I could shut them up or block them out completely. I start to doze off in the chair but they shake me and I snap awake to see what they have done to me. I have my hair falling down in ringlets with a baby pink hair bow tying up the rest.

"Here! Put this on!" pipes Cherish. I receive it and go to the dressing room. It is a pink prom dress with ruffles flowing freely down it and diamantes decorated around the edges. Renesmee walks in unexpectedly and I gasp.

"Don't worry, I have just come to help you." She smiles. I let her help me into the dress and I feel the extra padding around my breast area. I had lost about a stone in the arena, so the padding makes me look like I'm fine.

"Jenna had a major fight with the game makers about it." Renesmee mentions. I nod as she tweaks the hair bow straight. I slip on my pink shoes and twirl for Renesmee.

"Yep, you look gorgeous." She says, popping the P. I unlock the cubicle and walk out. Renesmee shouts at my prep team.

"We are ready to go. Go and receive Jenna who is waiting outside." She orders. I take her hand as she leads me to the back of the stage. We go down a flight of stairs to a dusty place with a stale smell. My prep team and Jenna appear after us. Jenna looks spectacular in her white jeans and yellow top and her hair piled onto of her head. She walks over to me and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck chick, this is your night, enjoy it."

Caesar Flickerman bounces onto the stage, bowing and waving. "Hello!" he shouts and receives a massive 'hello' back. "Tonight is the night, where you see your victor!"

The audience goes berserk and starts to chant. "Now before we begin, we must meet the people who made our victor be!"

The audience gets louder until Caesar silences them. "Now, let's welcome everybody on the District 3 female team!"

Yazmin struts on the stage, blowing kisses and placing her hands on her hips and then she walks to the back of the stage and sits on the seat reserved for her. My prep team come on next, taking ridiculous bows and grinning madly. They walk to the back and then Renesmee comes on, flicking her turquoise hair and waving to the audience. She runs to the back, obviously not liking to be in the lime light and Jenna comes on the stage. She receives a massive round of applause that lasts for absolute ages until it dies down and I'm suddenly lifted up to the stage, and the bright light blinds me. The audience goes ecstatic as I walk onto the stage, blow a kiss and smile and wave until Caesar pats me on the shoulder to start the interview. I walk over to the victor's throne and sit down delicately. Caesar silences the audience and begins to talk to me.

"Welcome back Hannalise! How are you doing?"

I reply sweetly, "Brilliant thank you."

"Good good. How do you feel now you're out of the arena."

I want to shout out. 'It's flippin hell in there.' But instead I say "I feel blessed that I have won, I was truly amazing."

Caesar smiles at me and squeezes my hand. "Now, every viewer in panem, are you ready to watch the games." He pauses. "Again?"

The audience cheers and I look down at my lap. The lights go out and the anthem blares out as it begins. The first hour was the reaping, interviews and chariot rides. I feel sick seeing the 15 dead tributes on the screen, smiling and waving, and most of all, being alive. The games begin after an hour, and the bloodbath is being played with an upbeat track which makes it all worse. I look away when Auburn gets killed, and when it's the finale. It finally finishes and the lights come back up. I wipe my sweaty hands on my dress and turn to Caesar.

"Now Hannalise, I have one more question for you."

I gulp, bracing myself.

"What did you think when you received the note."

I sigh. "I felt shocked, honestly. I really didn't want to-" I trail off.

"Dispose?" Caesar helps me

"Yeah, I guess. It just didn't go in right, and Auburn saw it, which led to her death." I finish. Caesar kisses my hand and throws it up into the air.

"The Victor of the 100th Annual Hunger Games, Hannalise Jones!"

I smile and walk off the stage, followed by my team and I sigh in relief as I arrive backstage.

"That was golden!" Jenna says. Yazmin bursts in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we must head home now, change of schedule."

I look up to Yazmin who is looking at the clock.

"Okay." I say, walking up the stairs and outside the centre. I breathe in fresh air. Renesmee and my prep team walk out.

"It has been a pleasure of styling you." Cherish says, and Renesmee also says. "Good job girl."

I laugh and give everybody hugs and I step into a limousine that had suddenly appeared. I sink into the seats and we set off with Jenna and Yazmin. I fall into a dreamless sleep and wake up at the train station.

"Let's go chick." Jenna smiles. I walk into the station to receive gasps and stares and squealing people. I give them a small smile, as I am exhausted, and I step into the train. The door closes and we zoom off. I excuse myself and I go to my room. I can't be bothered to change, so I just flop down on the bed in my dress and let sleep take over me.

I wake up in the morning, to the cheers of people. I stumble out of the room and look out of the window to see District 3. I smile and wave to the people who are cheering for me. Jenna hands a cup of hot chocolate. "You're still in your dress?" she laughs

"Yeah. I'll go and change quickly now." I say, putting down my cup and dashing to my room. I put on the first thing that's on the top of the draws and dash back out again, to see the train coming to a halt. I drain my cup of hot chocolate and step outside. I start to cry. All of the people are cheering and laughing, and being happy. Freya and Piper run onto the stage, crying and jumping. I give them massive hugs, and we don't move. We just stay there for ages. It's so good to be home.

_I've finished it off! Love you guys who have stuck by me. I might write an epilogue, I don't know. Farewell, but keep an eye out for my new stories- CloveandtheMockingjay_


	14. Epilouge: Remembering & The Countdown

_Woo! I decided to do an epilogue. My good friend writergirl64 has reviewed on this story about… 13 times, so I am dedicating my chapter, to her! Enjoy_

I stood in front of the massive screen. Jenna on one side of me and Beetee on the other. Tyrone and Queenie, lord I hope they do well. Tyrone, with a score of 3, and Queenie, with a score of 4. I look down to the floor, scared if the tears came tumbling down. Isaac got a score of 4.

I visit him every day. Sit by his gravestone I made especially for him, weep for hours and leave a flower. I have been doing this ever since I arrived home from the victory tour, and now, I can't see his gravestone. It's covered in flowers, not just from me, his parents, family, friends, and residents of his neighbourhood. I lived in neighbourhood 12, but I moved to neighbourhood 1 with Piper and Freya, especially for the victors of the games. Freya's family died a burglary death, both at once. I am always suspicious, but I never say anything. I learned that Isaac lived way over the other side of district 3, in neighbourhood 25. It was one windy day in January; I walked over to neighbourhood 25, and knocked on the first door I found. It belonged to a small family who hugged me when they saw me.

"Would you please tell me directions to Isaac Ballestoes house?" I ask nicely.

"Oh of course. It is 10 houses down the left street, number 20."

"Thank you." I nod and leave the doorstep.

I found his house, and his parents opened the door. They stood their emotionless, until I spoke up.

"I am planting a gravestone to remember Isaac in neighbourhood 25, in the meadow by the edge of the fence. If you would like to come, you're very welcome."

They shut the door on me. I raised my eyebrows and just as I was about to walk, they opened it again, knitted in a coat, hat and gloves. I lead the way and people just joined us. His parents explained what we were doing and everybody loved it. I ran ahead and signalled the men to place the coffin down. The capitol kept the coffins as a horrid twist, but after much whining to Jenna, she got it delivered back to district 3. My crowd of people arrived just as they were patting down the gravestone. I signalled everyone over and they placed a flower. Now it's a tradition. They always do it, and when I can't, they understand. Every Thursday, which was the day Isaac died, they all place down his favourite flower, which was a dandelion. I couldn't understand at first, because they were weeds, but after much thinking, he loved them because even though they weren't the prettiest or actually classed as a flower, they still existed.

I look up from my daydream to see Jenna talking to a capitol woman, whom I recognise as June Pearl de Meringue. I scurry over there in a desperate bid for some sponsors. "Hello Jenna." I say sweetly. I act surprised to see June there as well. "Oh hello June! I didn't notice you there!" I smile, shaking her hand.

"Oh hello Hannalise! I'm just talking to Jenna here about sponsoring Queenie. She show's much potential!" she squeals, turning back to Jenna. I roll my eyes at her accent and walk off to the sponsor room. I walk in to the district 3 area and click on the pad on the stand. I click Queenie's account and she has 220 points. In history, the tribute with the most points was Finnick Odair, who had 400. His trident cost him 150 points, and he also had women sending in food left, right and centre. He ended up using all of it, but he was perfectly fine so it was all a waste, except the trident. I clicked the back arrow on the pad and clicked on the 100th Hunger Games, my games. Isaac and I popped up on the screen and I clicked on myself. I had 315 points, and I used 75 of them. If you don't use all of your points, and if you end up being victor, you can transfer some to your tributes. I gave 120 to Tyrone and 120 to Queenie. I shut of the pad as the countdown begins. I dash out to our area and sit down next to Jenna and Beetee. Everybody else is settling down with their eyes focused on the screen. They begin to rise up out of their tubes, and Tyrone is on the complete other side of the cornucopia to Queenie, and I see her growl in frustration. She settles her eyes on a bow and arrow, her skill which she told me. Tyrone whips his head to side to side to figure out his surroundings and then he shuffles into a running position and focuses on a pack of knives which are on a crate. Hopefully he might smash open the crate and get out some food or water too. All of the other tributes seem to get in position as the countdown edges closer to 0. The careers look at each other, nodding, and Queenie nods over to her ally from district 10. I told her to ally with her, and she didn't object. She reminds me so much of Auburn, so I had to get them to ally. The female from 10 nods to Tyrone as she is in the middle of both of them. The countdown starts to get louder. I whisper at every number

10. "Come on Tyrone"

9." Come on Queenie"

8. "Get as much as you can and go."

7. "Don't let them get you."

6. "Don't die like Isaac"

5. "Run as fast as you can".

4. "You can do it"

3. "Let's get this over with."

2. "Get ready."

1." Go."

They leg it to the cornucopia. Tyrone smashes open the crate with the knives and takes a backpack from inside and the knives and runs off, swinging his pack over his back. Queenie shortly follows with the district 10 female with her bow and arrow and another backpack.

They all escape. Maybe, just maybe, we might have another victor this year.

_I'm done! :( Gosh, I feel empty. Don't worry though, more stories will be up. I hope you have enjoyed it, and I'll all see you soon with my next story!_


End file.
